


Never to be filled

by SwordofRebecca



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh
Genre: Angst, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-12
Updated: 2009-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordofRebecca/pseuds/SwordofRebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>Author's notes: This one just came  suddenly as a response to a challenge. It's short, but it's  Seto/Yami one-sided. Enjoy!</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Never to be filled

**Author's Note:**

> _Author's notes: This one just came suddenly as a response to a challenge. It's short, but it's Seto/Yami one-sided. Enjoy!_

Kaiba will never ever, ever admit it in a million years, but every time he is alone in his office on the top floor of Kaiba Corp, he feels an abyss open up in his heart. It's times like these where he just wants to curl up and cry, but he'd sooner kill himself before doing that. He has to work to do. Work is like a shower to him; it's supposed to cleanse every piece of dirt, wash away any pain, make anyone with feeling more invigorated, or at least leave a sense of well-being.

Except it doesn't work. Sure, Seto Kaiba gets things done, he always does, but no amount of work can wash the well hidden ache away. The idea eats him alive. One is supposed to move on, always. This is what Kaiba believes, and yet he still grits his teeth when he sees Yami Yugi surrounded by total losers. He tells himself that everyday. Joey Wheeler is the biggest loser ever shit out in the entire universe, Tea Gardner is more annoying than a gnat, Tristan, Duke Devlin and Serenity are barely on Kaiba's radar. Then, there's Yugi Motou, the 'other half'. So sweet that the thought of him makes Kaiba's teeth ache(just what he needs now), but he can accept Yugi as he's still somewhat worthy. That, and the fact that Yugi and his counterpart are like a puzzle-you can't have one piece without the other.

Which is why Kaiba feels like yet another hole is in his heart. Acceptance never meant liking, and dislike is a mild word to use for young Seto Kaiba. His fists clench as he stares into his computer. He is programming a gaming project that would improve online dueling, and he concentrates on it as if his brother's life depends on it. Or Yami's.

Yami. Yami Yugi. Seto Kaiba's primary rival. No matter what he does, that mysterious person is always on Kaiba's mind. No amount of work makes him go away, and seeing him is always inevitable. If he could only grab him alone and take him far away from the losers he hangs out with. They'd duel in more ways than one should that ever happen, but it won't. Seto Kaiba knows that it won't and the thought just kills him. He'd say something about the multitude of voids in his heart, but he'd sooner eat glass. Dueling Yami Yugi once more would make things easier. Maybe he could make a deal, an offer no one, not even some mysterious Yugi alter ego could refuse.

Maybe. Kaiba never relies on maybes. He closes his eyes, his chin falling on his chest. All his money, all his power, all his ability as a duelist, yet the void is still there. Never to be filled.


End file.
